In the field of transplantation, especially in hair transplantation, FUT & FUE techniques, methods of obtaining follicular unit manually, are well known and applied for many years. In these methods, all phases of the operation, especially harvesting and implanting steps, are performed by an operator. Follicular unit transplantation (FUT) is a hair restoration technique where patient's hair is transplanted in naturally occurring groups of 1 to 4 hairs. Hairs follicular units are taken collectively by the expert team then separated. One problem with associated is that follicular unit transplantation (FUT) is an invasive technique and leaves a linear scar in the donor area. Although the scar fades with time, it could still be a bit visible.
In FUE harvesting, individual follicular units are extracted directly from the hair restoration patient's donor area, generally one by one. Extracted grafts are separated into groups according to their follicular numbers. During, the separation of the collected follicular units, the follicular unit harvesting phase is completed and then as a preparation for the implantation phase; the opening process of the incisions, is started on the recipient site. The process of the incisions on the body surface is achieved according to the determined area for the implantation. After the completion of the slits/incisions opening process: the implantation process is started. The implantation process is achieved by implanting the grafts into the opened slits on the recipient site which is a bald area. One of the major disadvantages of FUE technique is that it is time consuming, and a limited number of follicular units can be harvested to the donor area per session. The average amount of grafts extracted in a single day may vary from 1000 to 3000 depending on follicular unit type and skin conditions and hair loss type of the patient. If more graft/follicular unit are needed, more than one session is suggested. This is a very time-consuming situation for the patient.
Moreover, in these kinds of applications, several situations affect negatively the efficiency of the follicular unit transplantation operation. A problem associated with these kinds of techniques, during the follicular unit implantation operation, the follicular units are touched several times and every touch damages the follicular units. In addition, if transplantation session period extends, the efficiency of the follicular unit transplantation decreases. The adaptation performance of the newly implanted follicular unit decreases. Surgeons mostly use a handheld tool that punches each follicular unit in the donor area. These techniques are more difficult and time consuming, especially in many countries, where the cost of highly experienced staff labor is much expensive.
Recently, robotic systems for the follicular unit transplantation are proposed. A prior art reference, among many others, relevant to the technical field of the present invention is the U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,933 (B2) publication. It discloses a multi-part tool assembly for harvesting and implanting follicular units, comprising an outer cannula having an open, tissue-piercing distal end, and an inner canmila coaxially positioned in a lumen of the first cannula, the second cannula having an open, tissue-coring distal end sized to engage and retain single hair follicular units. The document addressing multi-part tool assembly is however silent about to achieve all steps, of the hair transplantation operations automatically and consist of very complex mechanical parts.
Another prior art reference relevant to the technical field of the present invention is the US2007106306 (A1) publication. It discloses automated system for harvesting or implanting follicular units. An automated system for harvesting of implanting follicular units, including a moveable arm; a harvesting and/or implantation tool mounted on the moveable arm; one or more cameras mounted on the moveable arm; a processor configured to receive and process images acquired by the one or more cameras; and a controller operatively associated with the processor and configured to position the moveable arm based. The moveable arm is positionable such that the tool may be positioned at a desired orientation relative to an adjacent body surface. In these type of devices, tools are for harvesting and implanting are generally attached to a very complex and heavy robotic structures that cause to the decrease of the velocity and the accelerations of the system (of the harvesting/implanting tools). In addition that this tools perform at very low levels.
The present invention therefore provides a robot system for follicular unit transplantation overcoming the aforementioned inconveniences, which is as defined in Claim 1.